


Things Yang learned

by DeathandDespairQueen



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Study Sessions, Yangst, blake being the absolute cutest ever in the world, chapter 2 has angst, have you ever wanted to punch yourself for what you've done, maybe slightly OOC, or should i say, puns, yang is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathandDespairQueen/pseuds/DeathandDespairQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Studying is boring. Water is wet. Blake is super cute when she's super sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah, I wrote this for a friend…. It's my first time writing RWBY at all so I'm really sorry if they're ooc.

Yang was learning a lot of things during this study session. Like how Dust was mined, what kinds of metals and gun powders it reacted poorly with. 

How cute Blake looked when she got really sleepy. 

The cat Faunus had been cramming for the upcoming exam for hours straight, and it was beginning to take its toll on her. Her golden eyes were threatening to droop shut with each turn of the page, the occasional yawn escaping her chapped lips, and her head sank closer and closer to the book she was pouring over. The fiery blonde let a small smile climb onto her lips. It was moments like these when she felt she truly learned the most about her partner. On the battle field, the only things she could possibly learn was her fighting style and how exactly one could wield that confusing death machine she so fondly called Gambol Shroud. 

"Yang…" 

The blonde started. Oh no, had she been staring again? Did it make Blake uncomfortable? "Yeah, B?" Blake raised her arms over her head and let out a sigh as her muscles released all of their tension. "Don't worry, we're almost done cramming."

"You mean we're in the home stretch?"

Blake's arms snapped back down to the table top. Note: Blake is slightly less receptive of puns when tired. Yang added that to the list of things she had learned today. The ebony haired huntress let out another yawn. She slouched forward a bit and Yang felt her heart skip a beat. "Hey, B, if you wanna we can totally stop now and go get some sleep before the next period." The blonde leaned closer, keeping her voice steady. No response. Golden eyes slowly drifted back and forth, scanning the words but not really taking in the information. 

“Yknow, they say that sleep comes so naturally, you can do it with your eyes closed!” Yang bumped her partner’s shoulder with her own. Still no response. She waited a few moments before she leaned in once more. “I’ve been told I’m really good in bed. The best power napper Vale’s ever seen.” Still nothing. Not even a tired smile. 

Yang sighed. There was no winning her over was there. “Y’know B, even though I don’t really care about the grade I get on this test, I really like hanging out with you here. Just the two of us. No little sister, no little princess. Just Bumble, and Bee!” She jabbed her thumb into her chest and flashed one of her winning smiles at the other girl. “I, uh, I called you Bumble ‘cause it kinda sounds all docile and cute. Like you!”

When Yang turned back to the Faunus, she wasn’t exactly shocked by the sight she was met with. Blake had passed out, right on top of her book. This was definitely not a first time occurrence, each member of the team had found Blake curled up somewhere with her latest written escapade. But Yang could never get over how cute she looked. 

Carefully, she brought a hand over her head and gently scratched at the base of her bow. Even in her sleep, Blake’s lips formed a smile and released a low rumbling purr. Yang’s expression soon mirrored her partner’s, and everything around the two of them seemed to melt away.

The young huntress allowed the Faunus a few more minutes of peaceful slumber before she scooped her into her arms and began toting her back to their comfy beds. As she looked down at the sleeping form she whispered “You must be one of those lucky cats, ‘cause only luck would’ve ever let me have someone like you.”

Yang laid Blake down gently and pulled the covers over her before returning to the library to gather their belongings. The door shut with a barely audible click. Blake found herself smiling once more. “I must be.”


	2. Lesson 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Yang lays in bed with one arm and a broken spirit, she reflects on the things Beacon taught her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this I just wanted to angst the hell out of a nice happy fic

Yang was hurting. Not so much on the outside anymore, but on the inside. She hadn't been awake for most of the attack on Beacon, but she could remember when it started. The Grimm swarming the arena, some she had never even seen before. As she watched people run for the airships for safety she could only think of one thing. 

Blake. 

Where was Blake? She and Weiss had went out for coffee hours ago. Or was it tea? Did they have their weapons? No, who would take their weapons for tea? Coffee? God she didn't even know! All she knew was that she had to find her and fast. Her hand paused slightly over Ember Celica. Yang's thoughts turned to Mercury for a moment. She couldn't bear the thought of hurting anyone like that ever again, but he HAD attacked first! Right? 

No. She couldn't think of this right now. Blake was in trouble. If she was going to hurt anyone or anything, they absolutely deserved it. With her doubt draining every second she snatched up her weapon and donned them as she ran for her partner. A million thoughts ran through her head at once. 

Blake was unlike her in many ways. Where Yang was always ready to launch herself into a brawl, Blake was more prone to avoiding pointless confrontation. Yang was vibrant and bubbly and a bit of an airhead. Blake was muted and wise beyond her years because of her past in the White Fang. Even their weapons were a reflection of who they were. Yang was simplistic: two bracelets that changed into gauntlets. Blake was complicated: a whip, a sword, a gun all wrapped into one complex death machine. They were flames that burned side by side but on different wavelengths all together.

Yang had to find her. 

Outside the dorms was much more terrifying and hard to navigate than she had thought it would be. Weaponless students were practically climbing over each other to board the airships, and Grimm were right on their tails. "BLAAAAKE!!" Her violet eyes darted around frantically as she moved deeper into the school grounds. She came across a few White Fang member and Grimm but it only took a few shotgun fueled punches to clear her path. "BLAKE!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Her ears perked up at the sound of a pained scream. "Huh?"

Standing over her partner was a masked man holding a sword. No doubt he had started this. He had made Blake scream like that. Anger flooded Yang's mind. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" She launched herself into the air, ready to snuff out the flame that dared to burn her friend. But in an instant, everything was different. She hadn't felt the hit, but she had felt her own aura draining in an instant. The edges of her vision faded from red to black, and her consciousness was gone before she had even hit the ground.

Yang woke up a few days later at home. Her father and uncle filled her in on what had happened. Penny, Pyrrha, even the school she loved was gone all because of one person. They told her that after she had been taken to safety Blake had disappeared and Weiss's father decided that she could no longer stay in Vale. All that was left of their team was Ruby, who was out cold, and her. The one armed wonder. They weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

So now she had plenty of time to think. Her time at the academy had taught her that loss was just something every Hunter and Huntress had to accept. It came with the job. Just like how they had lost Summer, or her own mother. They had taught her that loss was common and the best way to handle it was to move forward. To run from it and forget all about it. Her mother was a pro at that. And now that she had time to think on it, so was Blake. Those two had an awful lot in common.

Black hair, mysterious nature, and all Yang wanted to do was find them and give them a piece of her mind. She didn't know who she wanted to find first, or if she'd ever find the motivation to suck it up and deal with her own lost limb, but if she could then she could definitely talk herself into finding whoever she felt the maddest at the time. But the more she thought about it the more she knew she might never see them again. She might not ever be able to get herself off her ass and out into the real world again. God, did she even want to?

Yang pressed her forehead against the cold glass of the bedside window. The last leaf of fall finally let go and sank to the snowy ground. She sighed. Everything around her reminded her of that night. The leaf was Pyrrha, falling into a cold unfeeling expanse of death. The birds flying south for warmer climate were her mother. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw flash of red walking away from the house with a backpack slung over her shoulders. Ruby was leaving to find whoever did this to them and Yang couldn't even get up for a glass of water. 

Yang supposed she had learned something after all of this. She was a bright flame but even those brilliant lights would someday cease to burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ignoring the last few episodes of Volume 3 until everything is slightly less heart breaking. Thank you for reading!


End file.
